


What's On Your Ed?

by aladdinboy



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two Shot, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladdinboy/pseuds/aladdinboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little two-shot I wrote after binge-reading KevEdd fanfics. I wrote it in 1 day, so it might be a little rough around the edges.<br/>Kevin and Double D have been dating for just over one month, and are still learning about each other. Kevin accidentally stumbles on a touchy subject when playing a harmless game with Edd.<br/>Lots of fluff, hint of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"OK, Double D, your turn," called Kevin, his face hidden by the hood of the car he was working on. It was a cool, overcast day in Peach Creek, signaling the approach of a much-needed cold front to break up the summer heat. Kevin was finishing up his shift at the local auto garage, working on a problematic sedan. Earlier that day, Edd, affectionately known as 'Double D', had stopped by to hang out.

"Hmm..." muttered Edd, tapping his chin in thought. "How long have you harbored romantic interest in me?" They were playing 'Ask Me Anything', one of Edd's favorite games to play with Kevin. They had been dating for just over one month, and Edd was eager to learn as much as he could about his love interest.

Kevin looked up from the engine, wiping his forehead with his grease-covered hand. "That'd be... since last year's formal?"

"The dance?" asked Edd, genuinely surprised. That was over a year ago. Had Kevin really had a crush on him that long? Edd blushed at the thought. Kevin nodded.

"OK, my... oh damn." Kevin leaned over the engine block, examining something closely.

"What is wrong?"

"Bad head gasket, like I thought. I guess that's why the catalytic converter keeps going out."

Edd stood from his seat by the tool cart and walked over to Kevin, looking down at the exposed engine with curiosity. Although he was one of the smartest people Kevin knew, Edd was really quite clueless when it came to cars. Smiling, Kevin pointed out the different components, relishing his rare opportunity to be the smarter one. "Normally the cylinder head is bolted over this part, sealing it in. The gasket... this thing, it keeps the different parts of the engine block sealed from each other. See those holes? That's where the coolant is. And these ones are for the oil, to keep everything lubed up. But see that?" Edd leaned over to get a better view. "There's a crack right there. So coolant was leaking into the cylinders, getting burned with the gas."

"And that's... bad, right?"

Kevin nodded. "Could've been worse, could've missed it and the gasket could've blown completely." Edd nodded, still a little lost. "That'd jack up the whole engine," explained Kevin, a slight smirk on his face. 

"Ah."

"Course, I'll need to order a new one in the morning, so there's not much more I can do today. Which means..." He turned and swept Edd into his arms, eliciting a small 'eep' from him. "It's my turn." Edd swallowed nervously. Kevin had that glint in his eye that usually meant Edd was about to feel very uncomfortable. "So... What's your fetish?"

"WHAT!?!" squeaked Edd, his face instantly darkening to a deep maroon color.

"C'mon, like, what's your fantasy? If you could do anything with me, what would it be?" He cocked his eyebrows at Edd, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. Although they were essentially the same height, Edd tended to bend his knees whenever Kevin embraced him, making the jock about half a head taller.

"W-well, I, uh... Do we really have to do this?" He pulled his cap down over his eyes, hiding his face as he continued to blush.

Kevin nodded, smirking. "You said we should get to know each other better, didn't ya? Besides, I'll tell you mine afterward."

Edd looked up, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the topic. "Promise?"

Kevin nodded. "Cross my heart, dork."

Taking a big, steadying breath, Edd muttered, "Can we at least relocate to a less... public area? I mean, anyone could simply wander up and know m-my... my you-know-what."

"Your fetish?"

Edd quickly shushed Kevin, looking back at the open garage door.

"Fine, fine. Uh... Let's go in here." Kevin opened the door of the car he was working on and climbed into the back seat. It was an older model car, with the classic 'bench seats' in the front and back, and being an American brand meant that the back of the car was quite spacious.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do that?" asked Edd, hesitating. "This vehicle is the property of someone else, and-"

Kevin quickly cut him off with a kiss on the lips, then pulled him gently into the back of the car and closed the door. "OK, double dork. We're alone now."

"Yes, it seems we are. Indeed. Quite alone. Good lord, look at the time, I really must be-"

"Edd."

"-going, and, if it is all the same to you, I think I have had quite enough of this game for-"

"Edd."

"-one day, so why don't we just-"

"EDD." Edd gulped. He could feel the heat radiating from his own face, his blush almost painful. "You don't have to answer if it's really freakin' you out that much."

Edd sighed. "No, no. I suppose trust and respect are cornerstones of a successful and healthy relationship. But you have to promise not to laugh."

"When have I ever... actually never mind. I promise." Kevin crawled across the seat and climbed over Edd, gently pinning him to the seat. "I really like you, dork, and I promise I won't laugh."

Sighing again, Edd pulled a individually packaged moist towelette from his pocket. "My fantasy. Yes, well... You have no doubt noticed that I strive for cleanliness in all aspects of my life. Clean, organized, hygienic, and wholesome." He hummed to himself a little as he carefully tore open the towelette package, placing the wrapper in a different pocket. "And you, mister Kevin, seem to have a remarkable proclivity for getting yourself sullied, what with your athletic endeavors in dirt-filled fields, your passion for internal combustion engines and grease-filled automobile machinations, and your adorable if a little unfortunate repulsion for the act of laundering your garments..." Carefully, Edd unfolded the small towel and began to clean the grease from Kevin's forehead. "So, my so called 'fantasy', is as follows: I visit you in your house, and find you covered, head to toe, in filth. Some sort of anti-microbial filth. Perhaps fuller's earth, or fresh soot. Clean potting soil, maybe. Regardless, I find you in your disheveled state, and accompany you to your shower. If memory serves, you have a large walk-in shower, correct?" Kevin nodded, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he wondered where this was going. Edd had only been to his house twice since they started dating, and only once in his bedroom, for a study session that quickly became a make-out session. "So I run you a hot shower and proceed to clean you, head to toe." Kevin felt Edd become aroused beneath him. The jock was having a tough time keeping his own body under control. "I scrub your hair, clean your chest, arms, and back. Of course, you are wearing a swimsuit, as am I, but perhaps... perhaps you got some dirt on your inner thighs, or below your belt line, and I must clean it for you. After you are covered in soap suds, I proceed to rinse you, every single..." Edd took a steadying breath, trying to keep from getting too excited. "...Every single square centimeter of your body." Blush deepening, Edd hid his face beneath his hat again. They hadn't even seen each other shirtless yet, and here he was spouting such inappropriate language! "Please forgive me, Kevin. Sometimes my mind gets a little carried away beyond the bounds of logic and common sense."

Kevin grinned, laying his head down on Edd's chest. The images in his head of him and Edd dripping wet, washing each other's bodies slowly faded and he came back to reality. "Dude. That's, like, hardcore. You're pretty hardcore, Double D." _Pretty hard, at least_.

"And now that embarrassing revelation has been aired, it is your turn to share." Edd smiled at Kevin, feeling his blush subside somewhat

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, propping himself up on his elbows. "Well, mine's not quite as elaborate as yours. Kinda silly, too."

"I do not mind," encouraged Edd softly.

"See, pops's allergic to cats. So I never had a cat growing up. But I always thought they were rad. So, y'know those things, those cat ear headbands that they sometimes sell at party stores? I always-" Suddenly, Edd stiffened, his blush returning full-force. "What, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing... I uh... I must be going. Thank you for the primer on engine functionality!" Edd mumbled, before bolting from the car.

"Wait!" Kevin got his foot stuck beneath the front passenger seat, and by the time he had extracted himself from the car, Edd had already grabbed his messenger bag and took off. "Dammit, what'd I do this time!?!" cursed Kevin, kicking a nearby crowbar and nearly breaking his toes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Double D!" shouted Kevin, banging on Edd's door. "C'mon, Double D? Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry! OK? Please?" He rang the doorbell again. "Edd? Please... I'm sorry."

Upstairs, in his bedroom, Edd peeked out the curtains nervously. _How had he known? Did he know? Was it just a coincidence?_ Edd peeked out the window again. Kevin looked like he had given up, and was turning to leave. _No, even if Eddy or Ed told him, it doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter!_ He bolted down the stairs, wrenching the door open. "Kevin!" he shouted, before covering his mouth. Kevin turned to look at him, nearly at the sidewalk. "Sorry, I did not mean to raise my voice."

"S'okay, just... whatever I did, or whatever I said, I'm sorry." Kevin walked back to him, sincere regret and confusion in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, or offend you, or make you mad, or sad, or whatever this is." He gestured at Edd, who stayed silent, his hands still over his mouth. "And... OK, so maybe I pushed you a little too hard about the whole fetish / fantasy thing. I promise I won't do that again." Edd uncovered his mouth, blushing, but still remained silent. "C'mon, Doub- Edd... Edd, I think I love you, and I don't want  you mad at me."

Edd spoke. "You love me?" he said in a soft, barely audible voice.

Kevin nodded. "I uh... I think I do."

Edd's eyes grew big. "Please come with me." Edd grabbed Kevin's hand and led him into the house, shut the door, then led Kevin up to his bedroom on the second floor. After shutting the bedroom door and drawing the curtains, Edd sat on his bed and gestured for Kevin to sit opposite him. "Kevin, I would appreciate it if you could answer me honestly. Did you know?"

"That I love you? I mean, this is all kinda new to m-"

"No, not that. The thing you said, back at the garage. About cat ears."

"Did I know that I have a thing for cats? I dunno what exactly you're asking me."

"I shall take your apparent confusion about the subject at hand as indication that you did not know. What I am about to tell you, or rather show you, you must keep secret."

Kevin swallowed nervously. "I promise."

"Even if we, as a couple, do not survive the trials of time, it is paramount that you do not reveal this to anyone."

"C'mon, Double D. Don't talk like that."

"I am simply trying to, as they say, 'cover all my bases'.

"OK, yes, fine. I promise." 

Edd thanked him with a chaste peck on the lips. "You have never seen me without my hat, right?"

Kevin scratched his neck, thinking. "Nope, I don't think so."

"And with good reason. It is a remarkably rare condition, afflicting less than two million people worldwide." Slowly, with downcast eyes, Edd removed his hat. "It's called supernumerary felid auricle syndrome."

Kevin's eyes widened. Poking out of Edd's jet black hair were two _cat ears_. "Th-they're..."

"They're not cat ears," said Edd, his cat ears flattening down in shame. "They're vestigial pinna structures."

"C-can... Can I touch them?" Kevin said, not taking his eyes off of Edd's furry triangular ears.

"Yes, but please be gentle. They are quite sensitive." Edd bowed his head a little, and Kevin gently rubbed the small, fuzzy ear just above Edd's regular left ear, ever so slightly squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger. "Hnnngggg..." Edd moaned, his eyes half-lidded. "S-sensitive."

Kevin leaned forward and planted a kiss on his boyfriends lips. "Y'know, this doesn't change anything."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, they're cute and all, and I wish you didn't cover them up, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I still love you." Kevin kissed Edd again, this time letting his mouth open into the kiss. "My little kitten." He giggled a little into the kiss. 

"Mmm... Kevin, I love you too." Edd pushed back a little with his tongue, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "Eeep!" Edd squeaked a little as Kevin slipped one hand under his shirt, the other hand gently massaging his cat ears, but unlike in the past, Edd did nothing to stop Kevin from exploring his body. Strong, warm, slightly calloused fingers ran up and down Edd's scrawny chest, adding to the massive sensory overload the thinner teen was experiencing.

"Hey, dork?"

"Mmm?"

"I think I may have accidentally gotten myself covered in grease at the garage." Edd gulped, his heart racing. "I think I might need some help washing it off."

Edd blushed deep red, but smiled and climbed off of the bed, leading Kevin to his bathroom. "You know, Kevin, the involuntary hormonal response to erogenous physical stimulation can lead to increased levels of perspiration." Kevin gave him a blank stare, eliciting a soft giggle. "You made me all hot and bothered, and I will likely require assistance in washing off my excess sweat. You shall clean me as well."

"Sounds good to me. Where's those swimsuits?"

Edd grinned as he closed the door to the bathroom. "You know, Kevin, suddenly I don't feel so embarrassed about my body around you. I love you. All of you. And I want to clean _all of you_ , and you me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Obviously this is taking some poetic liberties with the characters. But I was poking around on dA and saw a bunch of drawings of Double D with kitty ears, and I couldn't get the image out of my head. So enjoy this mindless fluff!


End file.
